


A Hero's Reward

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Pushy and suggestive flirting, Sin~, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a party, Dipper helps Bill get out of an unwanted situation, so Bill wants to reward him for the help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> One shot prompt from an anon on Tumblr; "Can we have some Dippy Fresh flirting with Bill at a party and Dipper getting jealous??? Bonus points: for smut."
> 
> If you ever have a prompt or short thing you want me to write, let me know and I'll see what I can do ;D
> 
> Hope you enjoy some sin :D

The moon was high in the sky, lighting the faces of all of the young adults sitting around their fire pit in the woods. There was little to no wind, and the stars were all shining brightly, since the light pollution couldn’t follow the party out into the woods. Yes, the weather was perfect. As was the location of the party; out where they could make tons of noise and do stupid stuff without the cops getting called on them.

It would be the best party of the year, if there wasn’t a giant douche-bag flirting with Dipper’s crush, Bill.

Bill was the picture of perfection. He had bleached blond hair that contrasted nicely with his dark, tanned skin, and his eyes were the most amazing golden color Dipper had ever seen. He also had a sense of humor and personality that was so strange and wild that it was endearing. Every time Bill smiled at or talked to him, Dipper’s heart would flutter and he would find himself tripping over words and his own feet.

The giant twat flirting with Bill, was Dipper’s unfortunate look-alike, who went by “Dippy Fresh.” Everyone called him that because he looked just like Dipper. Same curly brown hair, round face, button nose, and was even the same height. The only real differences were that he didn’t share Dipper’s birthmark, and he didn’t need glasses like Dipper did. Though, he would annoyingly wear sunglasses  _ everywhere. _

People at school elected to call him “Dippy Fresh” since he was supposedly the cool, new version of Dipper. He had come to school a year after Dipper did, and everyone would joke that he was Dipper’s replacement, there to save them from his nerdiness.

It didn’t help that the dude played along with the teasing, and would often harass Dipper, calling him the lame one, or knocking his glasses off. He was a grade A alpha douche, and he was flirting with Bill.

“So, what’re you up to tonight? Got any, ‘after party’ plans?” Dippy leaned onto the wooden picnic table behind him, his eyes peeking over his horrid, retro, mirrored wrap sunglasses.

How could people not make fun of that? First he was wearing them at night, and second they were ridiculous! Hopefully Bill would feel the same way and show him that he wasn’t interested.

“Not at this moment. Why, did you have something in mind?” Bill batted his long, black eyelashes at him. Uh oh.

Dippy pushed his sunglasses up and put his hands into the pockets of his blue skinny jeans, smirking as if he had just gotten away with murder. “Maybe. I was thinking of doing a smaller kick back at my place. But I only wanted to do it if cool people were in. So pretty much anyone here besides Pines.”

Bill raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over his blue V-neck. “You don’t like Pines? Why not?”

“Well he’s kind of a giant square,” he shrugged. “Don’t see why you’d like him. I know you two have hung out a few times, but I can’t see you actually liking him. It’s for pity right? Or only ‘cause you have to to make your best friend Mabes happy?”

Dipper held his breath as he tried desperately to look like he wasn’t eavesdropping. He was sitting at the other end of the table, looking through his phone, hoping that he blended into the darkness enough not to be noticed.

“Nope. The kids actually not too bad when you get him talking. Down right adorable if you get him talking about nerd stuff, actually.”

Dippy scoffed. “ _ Adorable? _ Please, the guy’s a total fuddy duddy. Straight A’s, teacher’s pet; talk about lame. Where you, are  _ way _ cooler than him. And, hotter. Which is why I want you to come over, so we can maybe talk some more.”

“I appreciate the compliment, really, but-”

“Then don’t say no. There’s more where that came from, and I can promise a good time. C’mon, I’ve even got more booze.” Dippy stepped closer to Bill, his taller stature covering Bill in his shadow. “It’ll be fun.”

Bill was now clearly uncomfortable, and he took a step back. “Really, I shouldn’t. I gotta get to bed at a somewhat decent time. Even if it’s the weekend, can’t mess up the sleeping schedule.” He laughed dryly and went to move away from Dippy, but was stopped by the douche grabbing his arm.

“Thought you said you didn’t have plans tonight. Besides, this’ll be better than sleep.”

“I said no thank you.” He tugged his arm, but Dippy didn’t let go.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t make me drag you to a good time. You gotta let loose and have fun!”

Dipper couldn’t sit and watch this anymore. Dippy was getting too rough with Bill, and he didn’t like it.

“Hey! Bill! Mabel wants to talk to you!” Dipper wedged himself between the two, breaking Dippy’s hold on the blond. “Let’s go find her.” He lightly tapped Bill’s arm and ushered him away from the table.

They only got a few feet away before Dippy grabbed Dipper’s hood and yanked him back.

“Hey Dipshit, if Mabes wants him, she can come get him. I was talking to him. You two don’t even know each other very well anyway.”

Dipper straightened himself out and glared at Dippy. “You stay outa this ‘Dippy Fresh’, this conversation is done.”

Dippy shoved Dipper’s shoulder and sneered at him. “You don’t know shit. Bill and I were just about to step away for a little while, weren’t we?”

“No, we weren’t,” Bill snapped.

“Whatever. Go be fucking lame asses elsewhere then. Bet he woulda said yes if you didn’t step in. The dudes a whore.”

Now, Dipper wasn’t one for physical violence, but hearing someone call Bill a whore was aggravating enough that he couldn’t help but clench his fist, then swing it into Dippy’s face.

He had hit him with enough force that his stupid sunglasses flew off his face, and his entire upper torso twisted with the punch.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you  _ will not _ get away with being this big of a bag of dicks around me. Especially if you’re being that way to Bill.”

Since Dippy looked like he wasn’t going to retaliate, Dipper turned away and made sure Bill was following before marching away proudly.

Man did that feel good. Dipper had been wanting to punch that guy for  _ so _ long now, to finally have done it felt amazing.

“Thank you,” Bill said quietly once they were at the other side of the party.

“Eh don’t mention it. The prick had it coming. He shouldn’t have called you that, it’s not true.” He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. “So, what do you wanna do now? It may not be wise for you to stick around, since he might try to harass you again.”

The blond licked his lips a bit nervously and looked around. “Yeah… Would you take me home? The person I came with is too drunk, and I think they’re going to camp up here with the others.”

“For sure, lemme just ask Mabel if she wants to go home now too, or if she can find another ride.”

The two waited in Dipper’s car while he texted Mabel, both in a comfortable silence.

His phone buzzed and broke the silence, and he read over the text quickly. “She says she’s going home with Candy. So we can head out now.” Dipper put his phone into the cup holder then turned the car on, pulling away from the makeshift parking area for the unofficial campgrounds.

It didn’t take long for them to get out of the forest, and they were on the main road back into town before they knew it.

Bill didn’t say much to him the whole time, only humming to the songs on the radio, or commenting on how slow Dipper drove.

“Just trying to be safe. It’s dark out tonight,” is what he would reply with.

Though Dipper had never been to Bill’s apartment, he knew right where it was, thanks to Mabel telling him a million times, just in case she ever needed a ride home from there.

He wasn’t sure why Bill had already moved out on his own, he had only ever heard rumors, but he was relieved that he wasn’t going to have to worry about parents nagging at all for any reason.

“So… Wanna come in for coffee? Er, just to help keep you awake enough to drive home.” Bill smiled at him, and it made Dipper’s face flush pink.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure.” He killed the engine then did his best not to trip or stumble as they made their way up the stairs to his door.

The apartment was pretty nice inside. All the appliances were pretty new, and the furniture looked lush and comfortable.

Dipper let out a low whistle and laughed a little. “This is a nice place.”

“Thanks. Make yourself at home, I’ll go get a pot started for you.”

He nodded then went to his left, where the cream colored couch sat in front of a large flat screen TV. It was super soft, and Dipper hummed at how nice it was to relax into.

Bill brought two mugs of coffee in a little later, carefully handing one to Dipper. “I let it cool off a little bit, but it’s still pretty hot, so be careful.”

“Thanks.”

They chatted about mundane things for a little while as they drank their coffee, eventually finishing their drinks and getting relaxed. The conversation had steered back to Dippy and what had happened, making Dipper a little tense.

“That guy has serious issues,” he said as he sat the cup down on the coffee table in front of him. “I hate that people call him the ‘better’ version of me.” Dipper was internally patting himself on the back for doing so well with being alone with Bill. Usually he’d be a hot mess, but he was actually talking to him and not stuttering and mixing up words. Maybe it was the hatred of Dippy fueling him.

Bill put his hand on Dipper’s shoulder and smiled warmly. “He’s just a cheap knock off.” He set his mug down next to Dipper’s, his smile changing to something a little more suggestive. “You are the original, and the best. Dippy was trying to force me to do something I didn’t want to, and you saved me. Clearly, you’re the better version.”

Dipper could feel the blush spreading over his face, and he stuttered a little when he replied. “Uh, t-thanks. It was no big deal, really. A-anyone would’ve done it.”

Bill hummed and his hand slowly went from Dipper’s shoulder to his neck, where he began to rub. “I don’t know, not many people would’ve punched him in the face for the name calling.”

He gulped and shivered a little at the sensation of Bill’s fingers over his skin. “H-honestly I punched him for lots of reasons.”

“Mm, well, either way, you’re my hero Dipper. I think my hero needs to be rewarded.”

“Rewarded? Wha-” Dipper was cut off by Bill’s lips pressing into his. At first he was tense, and wasn’t sure if he should return the kiss, but soon relaxed into it, pressing back and letting out a pleasant hum.

His crush deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between Dipper’s lips, then moved so that he was straddling him. “This okay?”

“Y-yeah, yes. This is good.”

“Good.” He put his hands in Dipper’s hair, getting his finger tangled in it before lightly pulling.

Dipper let out a muffled moan and put his hands on Bill’s hips. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. Bill, the guy he had been crushing on for  _ months,  _ was on top of him, making out with him as if Dipper was oxygen and Bill was drowning.

The sound of a zipper snapped Dipper out of his thoughts, and suddenly the shorter man was taking off his jacket, and rubbing his chest.

He helped move the jacket off, but was careful not to break their kiss. Bill’s lips were too soft and amazing to let the embrace stop just yet.

Soon after the jacket went, Bill was moving to take Dipper’s shirt off as well, now seeming incredibly eager.

“You seem excited,” Dipper breathed as their kiss broke while his shirt was being lifted over his head.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for a while now. I just didn’t think you were interested.” Bill shrugged and tossed Dipper’s shirt onto the recliner by the couch.

“Seriously?” Dipper laughed a little and shook his head. “I’ve had this crush on you forever now. I figured  _ you _ weren’t interested.”

The blond put his lips on Dipper’s neck, kissing him a few times before opening his mouth and sucking. “Nope. Definitely interested. Especially right now.” His hands slid down Dipper’s torso to his pants, making quick work of the button and zipper.

Dipper shuddered at the feeling of his pants finally being loosened a bit, since Bill being on top of him had made quite the bulge in his pants.

“Now who’s excited?” Bill chuckled as he put his index fingers in the waistband of Dipper’s boxers. He pulled his pants down just enough to free Dipper’s erection, then used one hand to start rubbing at it while the other rubbed at his chest.

“Nn, Bill, th-that feels awesome.” He arched his back and moaned as the pace quickened.

“This isn’t even the best part,” Bill purred as he moved his hand away. He gave wet kisses all down Dipper’s chest, moving his entire body down so that he was kneeling on in front of the brunet.

Dipper had never had a blow job before, so when Bill’s hot, wet, and oh my gosh was it tight, mouth was suddenly swallowing him down, he nearly yelped, but moaned loudly instead. The feeling of being in Bill’s throat was  _ so _ good, Dipper knew he could only last so long before it would all be over, and he  _ really _ didn’t want that yet.

He let Bill continue for a little while, panting and letting out groans each time he hit the back of Bill’s throat.

Before the sensation got to be too much for him, he put his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder and lightly pushed to let him know to stop.

“If you keep that up I’m going to burst,” he laughed.

“We’ll just have to do something a little different then. You stay here for a sec while I go and get naked, okay?” Bill stood up and lightly traced Dipper’s jaw with his fingertips, earning a shiver from the taller man.

“Mhm.”

While Bill was away, Dipper finished removing his pants and set his glasses down by the mugs. He was super excited for whatever it was Bill had planned next, and he was almost starting to wonder if he was dreaming all of this. Maybe Dippy had punched him back, and he was out cold right now.

Either way, Dipper was going to enjoy it.

“Ready, my hero?” Bill had come back completely naked, a sexy smile plastered on his face. The sight made Dipper gulp and his entire body grew hot.

“Very,” he said excitedly.

The blond straddled him again, then unwrapped the condom that he had brought back with him.

The latex was a strange feeling, but Dipper adjusted to it fairly quickly. It helped that Bill was kissing him again, and soon he forgot the thing was even on.

He hadn’t noticed when Bill had adjusted himself so that Dipper was now at his entrance, but when he started to push himself down onto his erection, he let out a loud, very dirty sounding moan.

As the tightness continued to move down his cock, he gripped at Bill’s hips, trying to resist the temptation to ram his hips upwards.

“Mm, fuck Pines, you are the  _ perfect _ size,” the blond breathed as soon as Dipper was fully inside of him.

Dipper tried to reply, but having himself buried in Bill was making anything other than explicit noises impossible.

When Bill started to move, he found himself throwing his head back and moving his hips with Bill’s, making sure to keep a good pace for him.

Once they had a good rhythm going, they began kissing again, occasionally giving each other hickies, or nipping at each other’s throats.

“Oh, f-fuck, Bill, this is  _ so _ go-good,” Dipper groaned as he pushed himself up into Bill a little harshly.

“Ah, oh god, Dipper, do that again!”

He obliged and rammed into Bill again, finding that it made the blond roll his eyes back. Since it felt good for both of them, Dipper grabbed Bill’s hips firmly, then began to roughly fuck him, enjoying the sounds that escaped Bill’s throat.

“Unf, D-Dipper, don’t stop! Oh fuck!” Bill put his hands on Dipper’s shoulders, his nails digging into his skin as he came, his load spraying on their chests.

After a few more harsh thrusts, the pressure that had built up in Dipper’s gut finally reached its limit, and he slammed into Bill one more time, pinning the smaller man down while he rode out the orgasm.

They stayed still for a little while after, catching their breath.

“So,” Bill said as he sat up and moved off of Dipper “now that we know we’re both very much interested, do you maybe wanna just be… I don’t know, boyfriends?”

Dipper huffed and laughed. “Yes. I would like that.”

“Awesome. Let’s get cleaned up, then we can do some boyfriend stuff.” Bill ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Dipper.

He gawked Bill for a moment before responding. “Good idea.”

As they cleaned up, Dipper couldn’t help but smile to himself, probably looking like an idiot. Bill, his long time crush, was now his boyfriend, and they had just had amazing sex. Plus, it was all because he had stood up to Dippy, who he got to punch in the face.

Dipper was on cloud nine. Despite the small hiccups, that party really had been perfect.

“Ready to do boyfriend stuff now?” Bill asked once they were dressed again and sitting on the couch.

“So ready.”

The two cuddled up and watched a few movies before drifting off, Dipper still unable to hide his smile. Best. Night. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you had in mind anon :D
> 
> This is purely a one shot, I will not be doing anymore of this :p
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! :3 <3


End file.
